A Birthday Not Forgotten
by AngelofNicky
Summary: Soul and the gang has a special birthday party for Maka that Maka won't ever forget.


A Birthday Not Forgotten

Author's Note: Soul tried to get the courage up to say he loves Maka, so he decided to write a song. I don't own Soul Eater or the song Stranger by SECONDHAND SERENADE.

Soul's POV

I hate to say it, but I love Maka. Hell, she might not have the body like Blair's, but Maka make it up in her own way. She is so smart, brave, and so cute. Every time, I look into her olive-green eyes, I melt. She is so cute when she gets angry or blushes. She is perfect in her own way. I know she tries to put up walls, so she won't get hurt, but I will help break the walls down. Her birthday is coming up in two days, and I still don't know what to get her. I want to make this birthday special. I want to confess how much I love her. She is more to me.

(Two Days Later)

Maka's POV

I woke up with a frown. I slept in later than I usually do. I know what today is. It is my birthday. I wasn't even looking forward to it this time. I know everyone tries to cheer me up, but it always seems to disappointment to me since my parents got divorced. I get a post card from my mom saying that she would be there for my birthday, but usually, a few days before my birthday, she writes and tells me that she can't make it. It breaks my heart every-time. I noticed that this year, Soul is acting very strange. He hardly talks to me for the last few days. He is always locked in his room or with Black*Star and Kid. Even Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty is acting weird like something is going on. I usually get a phone call or even a text from everyone wishing me a happy birthday, but today nothing. Soul usually cook his happy birthday breakfast for me, but not today. I hear knocks on my bedroom door, so I got up and check it out. I opened the door and looked, but there was nothing there until I looked down and saw a pink shopping bag with a note. I pick it up, brought the bag into my room and shut the door. I opened the bag to see a nice, summertime, black dress with red lace on the bottom of it. I pulled out a nice pair of black, dress shoes. I put the dress and shoes on the bed, and sat down. I opened up the note. It wasn't sign, but it was in nice handwriting. I read the note.

"Dear Maka,

First of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAKA! You thought that we would forget your birthday, we didn't. Second, there is going be a surprise for you. Just be ready before four-thirty. There will be someone to meet you in the park by the school. Third, please wear the dress and shoes. See you tonight!"

I reread the note again. I looked at my alarm clock. The red lights was telling me it was already one-thirty. I got up and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. After I got done eating, it was two. I figure this is the best time to take a shower and start getting ready. I went into my bedroom and grabbed my things including the dress and shoes. I got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me, I started to put lotion on. I finished getting dress when I started on my hair. There was a knock on the bathroom door. I opened it to see Blair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was asked to do something special with your hair. Before you ask, I can't tell you what is going on." I pouted. Blair always tell me everything.

"Do you know where Soul went?" I asked.

"He left early this morning. He told me not to wake you up, and he will meet up with you later. He made me promise not tell you what is going on. He didn't even told me what was going on. He said he had to get something ready. Enough chit chatting. Let's get your hair done. It is almost four." Blair said as she worked on my hair. She pulled into a french braid. She quickly add some light make-up. I looked different. I looked at the watch on my left wrist. It said it was four-fifteen.

"I got to go. Thank you, Blair. For everything." I said as I headed out of the bathroom.

"You are welcome. Now go, before you are late. Remember to grab a jacket." Blair yelled. I stopped enough to grab my jacket out of the closet and my keys. I shut the front door behind me and ran to the park. I look at my watch. It said it was four-twenty eight. I sat down on a bench. Out of nowhere, Kid showed up in a nice suit.

"Hi, Kid. What are you doing here?" I asked. He held his hand out to me.

"I'm here to pick you up. First, before we leave, you need to put on this blindfold." I looked at him strangely.

"Why do I have to wear it?"

"It is part of the surprise. Just put it on. Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen." Kid reassured me. I let Kid put the blindfold on me. He grabbed my hand and led me somewhere. I heard a door opened. Kid pulled me into room. He let my hand go and shut the door.

"When I count to three, take the blindfold off." Kid said. I could heard movement, but I didn't know where it was coming from.

"One...Two...THREE!" Kid yelled. I took off the blindfold. Once my eyes got used to the darkness, I tried to find a light switch. I found one and turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as they popped out of their hiding spaces nearing giving me a heart attack. Once my heart calmed down, Soul walked up to me. He gave me a huge smile. I looked around at everyone and everything. All of our friends, Lord Death, and even my father was here, and he wasn't trying to grab me.

"Happy Birthday, Maka. Did you actually forget your birthday?" Soul asked. I broke down in tears. Soul pulled me into a hug, "Why are you crying?" He asked.

"These are tears of joy, stupid. You had me really upset." I cried in Soul shirt.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to make this birthday one that you couldn't forget. We all know that your mom couldn't come, so we came up with this. I'm sorry that I didn't make my special birthday breakfast today, but I wanted to get this done. I can see you got the dress and shoes. I asked Black*Star to sneak in and put it by your door. I asked Blair to do your hair. I made her promise me that she wouldn't tell you what was going on. I had Kid picked you up." I finally stopped crying and looked up to Soul.

"Thank you, everyone. Thank you a lot, Soul. This is the best birthday!" I said as I wiped the tears away. I put a smile on my face. Soul grabbed my hand and lead me to a chair that was in the middle of the room. He made me sat down in it.

"Now, let's open gifts and after that, we can have cake and games" Soul exclaimed. One by one, our friends gave me presents. Black*Soul gave me a plush of himself. Tsubaki gave me a nice dress and shoes. Liz gave me a book that I wanted. It was out of stock. Patty gave me a giraffe. Kid gave me a blanket that he made sure it was symmetrical. Lord Death gave me a book. My father gave me a big hug and a charm bracelet. It had a scythe charm on it. I told them I loved the gifts. I turned to Soul. He had a guitar in his hand.

"Maka, I wrote this because I like you. I mean really like you." He said. I looked at him with a question look.

"I really like you too, Soul."

"Just listen to the song."

"Ok." I said. I didn't know Soul was going to sing to me.

Turn Around

Turn Around and fix your eye in my direction

So there is a connection

I can't speak

I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention

I'm staring at perfection

Take a look at me so you can see

How beautiful you are

You call me a stranger

You say I'm a danger

But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight

I'm broke and abandoned

You are an angel

Making all my dreams come true tonight

I'm confident

But I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you

I knew you could see right through me

I saw my life flash right before my very eyes

And I knew just what we'd turn into

I was hoping that you could see

Take a look at me so you can see

You call me a stranger

You say I'm a danger

But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight

I'm broke and abandoned

You are an angel

Making all my dreams come true tonight

You are an angel

Making all my dreams come true tonight

Take a look at me so you can see

How beautiful you are

[x4]

Your beauty seems so far away

I'd have to write a thousand songs to make you comprehend how beautiful you are

I know that I can't make you stay

But I would give my final breath to make you understand how beautiful you are

Understand how beautiful you are

You call me a stranger

You say I'm a danger

But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight

I'm broke and abandoned

You are an angel

Making all my dreams come true tonight

You call me a stranger

You say I'm a danger

You call me a stranger

I looked at Soul and began to cry. It was beautiful. Soul was just about to turned away when I grabbed his arm.

"I love it, Soul. It was beautiful." I smiled.

"I have something to say."

"What is it?"

"I...LOVE...YOU!" Everyone went quite. I looked like a deer in headlights. Soul looked like he was hurt. I finally got the shock out, I turned to Soul.

"Soul, I love you too. It took you long enough. I loved for a while now." I stated. Soul pulled me into a hug.

"I love you, Maka. Please don't forget that. I will do anything to have you beside me. I would even die for you." Soul pulled me closer.

"Soul, I love you with all my heart. You are the only one who broke the walls around my heart. You are always by my side no matter what. I love you now and forever." Soul let me go and looked into my eyes. He came close to my face and kissed me. At first, I was surprise, but I let myself relaxed and kissed him back. I could heard my father cry in the background, but I didn't care. All that matter was Soul finally asked me out. He broke the kiss.

"You don't know how long I have waited to do that." He smirked. I had a hug smile on my face.

"I love you, Soul."

"And I love you, my Maka. Now let's have some cake." Soul suggested as Tsubaki brought the cake down. The cake was homemade marble chocolate/vanilla. It had strawberry frosting with little candy roses around it. The candles where in perfect symmetrical order. I knew Kid did the candles. My father lit the candles. Everyone started singing Happy Birthday to me. When it was time to blow out the candles, I took a deep breath. All the sudden, the door opened, and there stood a woman that looked like me with her hair down. Everyone was shock. I got up while Tsubaki moved the cake, so it didn't go flying.

"Mom. Is that really you?" I choked out.

"Happy Birthday, my baby girl. Look how much you have grown." Kami stated. Tears started to fall from my eyes as I ran up to her. She stood there with her arms wide. She pulled me into a huge hug. She rubbed my back.

"How, when, did you get back?" I finally asked as I looked up to her. My tears finally stopped. She looked down at me.

"I got back just about an hour ago. Stein picked me up. I figure this would be a nice surprise."

"It is, mom. You don't know how much I missed you."

"I missed you a lot too, sweetie, but I had to the best thing for you. You are a meister like me. I knew you belonged here. Stein told me that you took down a kishin all by yourself. I'm so proud of you, honey. Soul contacted me, and begged me to come, and since I was close, I figure I will stop by. You make me so proud. I love you so much." Kami said as she pulled me into another hug.

"I love you so much too, mom. Are you going stay?" I asked. Kami let me go and looked into my eyes. Tears started to flow down her face.

"I would love too, sweetie, but my job takes me everywhere. I promise to stop in once in a while to see how you are doing. You have a very sweet young man over there who loves you. I know you are safe with him. He is a good man. He really loves you. Now, let's have some cake before I leave." Kami said as I watched my mother wiped the tears off her face. I led her over to the cake and blew out the candles. I cut the cake after Tsubaki and I removed the candles. Tsubaki started to passing out the cake to everyone. No one took a bite. I looked around confused.

"Everyone is waiting for you to take the first bite. No one takes a bite until the birthday girl takes one." Soul whispered into my right ear. I took a bite. It was so good. I noticed everyone else was eating the cake and talking. I was so happy.

(A Few Hours Later)

The party was finally slowing down. Everyone was starting to clean up while my mother and I stood by the door. Tears started to fall down my face again.

"Mom, do you really have to leave?"

"Maka, you know that I have too, but remember that I will always love you. Honey, you make me very proud." Kami said as she pulled me into another hug. She held me for a few minutes and pulled away. With her hands on my shoulders, she kissed me on the forehead. She had tears in her eyes. Out of nowhere, my father showed up and grabbed my mother's ankles.

"KKKKKAAAAMMMMIII! DON'T LEAVE AGAIN! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" My father cried.

"Let me go." Kami growled. Out of nowhere, she had a book in her hands.

"Mom, let me handle it." I said with a book in my hands. My mother smiled at me. She gave me a wink, and I knew what that me.

"KAMI CHOP!"

"MAKA CHOP!" We both yelled at the same time. Everyone looked up at us to see what happened. Spirit was on the ground with two dents in his head. My mom and I laughed.

"Well, now I know where she learned the Maka chop." Soul said as he came up to me. He pulled the book out of my hand before I could chopped him. I turned to my mom.

"I guess this is good-bye for now." She said.

"Not good-bye. It is more see you later." I exclaimed.

"Soul, please continue protecting my baby girl. I trust you."

"I promise, Mrs. Albarn." Soul smiled.

"Please Soul, call me Kami. See you two later. Maka, I will always love you." My mother said as she started to walk to Stein's car.

"Bye mom. I love you too. Be safe and drop by soon." I yelled as my mother got into the car. She waved at Soul and me, and we waved back as the car pulled away. I turned to Soul. He had a huge grin on his face. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"So, how did you like your birthday?" He asked.

"I loved it, and thank you so much!"

"I'm glad. I love you, Maka."

"I love you too, Soul." I said back. My father started to get up.

"Where is your mother?"

"She left already, papa." My father looked out of the door.

"KKKKAAAAMMMMIIII! NNNOOO! HOW CAN YOU LEAVE AGAIN! IIII LLLLOOOOVVVVEEEE YYYYYOOOOUUU!" My father yelled. I looked Soul. He rolled his eyes. He handed my book. He gave me the you know what to do look.

"MAKA CHOP!" I yelled as the book met my father's head again. He was out cold on the floor with a small stream of blood flowing from his head.

"Remind me not to piss you off." Soul joked. I waved the book in front of him.

"Just try to be on my good side." I smirked as I put the book on the table next to the door. Soul gave me a hug smile.

"I love you, my Maka. Now and forever."

"I love you too, Soul. No matter what." I snuggled into his chest. This was the BEST birthday ever!

(Author's note: There is going be a second story that will go with this one. It is called Please Remember Me. Here is a little preview:

"NOOOO, PLEASE DON'T TAKE SOUL!" Maka sobbed as she reached for Soul's hand a guy pulled Soul away. Another guy was pulled Maka away from Soul.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled as he tried to pull away from the huge, muscle guy in a black shirt. His father stepped in front of the of the couple.

"I'm sorry, Soul, but this is for your own good. You will thank me some day." His father said calmly.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU! I BELONG WITH MAKA!" Soul yelled at his father. His father got into the car. The guy putted Soul in the car and slid in next to him, so he couldn't escape. The other guy let Maka go and got into front sit the car. The car sped off left a heartbroken Maka with tears running down her face. Maka ran after the car as fast as she could, but she couldn't keep up. In the back window, Soul pounded and yelled for Maka. The car turned around a corner and sped up. Maka stopped and fell to her knees crying. The last memory Maka would see was Soul crying in the back sit and pounding on the window.


End file.
